The Immortal's Revenge
by clemi
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's kids go to camp, and are given a quest. All rights go Rick Riordan. Rated T for language.- ON HIATUS


**A/N: Well, third times the charm, isn't it? Just remember kiddies, always plan out your story before you write it, or else you'll end up screwing up and starting over again and again...like me. **

**The purpose of this story, besides the obvious decision to write a kick ass adventure, is to explore the world of Camp Half-Blood after the Giant and Titan wars. The characters I create and write about are meant to be relatable, so feel free to tell me when I fail in this area. **

**Anyway, I'm a writer who enjoys feedback. I'll be responding to reviews, and taking your advice into account. Don't worry, there will be plenty canon characters throughout this story. **

**Rated T for some language. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My dad thought it would be a good idea to keep track of my quests and adventures, the way he did. Personally, I thought it was a terrible idea. Given the fact that I'm the poster child for ADHD, and can hardly sit through a movie, let alone long enough to write a book. But, my mom backed him up which basically meant I had no choice in the matter. So, for future references, please forgive me for my lame story telling abilities.

I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't want to be the granddaughter of two powerful Greek Gods. I would've been perfectly content with living a normal life, maybe getting a job at Starbuck's—or even volunteering myself for a mental hospital so I could live my life believing that the monsters I saw were just hallucinations caused by my schizophrenia. But I wasn't that lucky, nope, the monsters just had to be real. Looking back on it I blame my little brother, Ethan. Of course he got to pick the restaurant we ate at that night, and of course he just had to pick Carrabba's—home to the most awkward waiters of all time.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. This would probably be about the time where I'd tell you all this important stuff about me, but it's not going to work that way, because this isn't a textbook, and because I'm not all that interesting. All you need to know is my name—Zoe—and that up until about three months ago I was a completely normal 14-year-old.

Ω

I had just started my freshman year at Goode High School. My dad had joked that I was upholding a family tradition. But the only reason they wanted me to go so bad was because my grandpa still taught there. In my baby pictures he had salt and pepper hair, but now it was mostly salt. He was 56 and I didn't think he ever planned on retiring. He just loved teaching _that _much—I know, I never understood that either.

I wouldn't say I was a nerd at Goode, but I was in no way popular. I just sort of blended in, which my mom thought was funny. She had always said I was my father's daughter. We had the same short temper, the same rebellious streak, but unlike him I only ever managed to get kicked out of a school once. I was just a normal teenager, attending classes and hating them all the same.

I didn't have very many close friends. There were a few I would hang out with sometimes after school. But none I really trusted, not enough to tell them my deepest secret. I saw things. Yeah, like that kid who saw dead people in _The Sixth Sense_, yeah I was that kid...only it was worse. The older I got the more frequent the sightings had become. I'd catch a claw or a scale out of the corner of my eye, once I could've sworn that the person sitting next to me on the subway had one ugly, brown eye in the middle of their head. I did the normal thing. I ignored it. Now, if I saw some sort of big furry monster it didn't even register. Yep, just another Monday morning, maybe I'll see a giant four-armed dude, who knows?

My train of thought stopped when Ms. Dunn stopped rambling on and on about slope. I mean seriously, when was I ever going to need to know slope in my adult life, _when_? I blamed my ADHD for being stuck in the dumb math, that and my total lack of motivation. Which meant I was in class with all of the other ADHD kids, and they were literally the most obnoxious people I had ever met. _Well_, not all of them, some of them were cool. But there were about four guys who sat in the back of the class and liked to make sex noises when Ms. Dunn wasn't looking.

"Why is nobody taking notes?" She asked in that irritated teacher voice. "It's the third semester, guys, you should know by now to come to class prepared—this isn't middle school." She enunciated every word as if she was talking to a bunch of preschoolers, thinking of the amount of maturity in the room—she wasn't that far off.

I tuned her out after that. It wasn't that I hated Ms. Dunn, she was just annoying and her class always put me to sleep. Of course it was the last class of the day, which meant it went by at a snail's pace.

"Zoe, have you finished the problem?"

I looked up at the board to see a problem I hadn't even written down. "Uh, no."

"Could you solve it for us?"

"Uh…"

She nodded. "Right, let's quit daydreaming and get to work, OK?" Maybe I did hate her.

I heard a couple of people snicker behind me. Man, those guys were annoying. One tugged on my ponytail, another nailed me in the side of the head with an eraser. I clenched my fists under my desk and used all of my willpower not to turn around and give them the evil eye. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. These guys had the attention span of a goldfish, they would move onto somebody else in no time. I was right; they forgot me and started picking on the pretty blonde girl sitting a seat away from me.

By the end of the class I was about to yank my hair out. I was tapping my foot against the desk, cracking my knuckles, chewing on my pencil, anything to keep myself from jumping out of my chair. When the bell rung I shot up and was at the front of the class in about two strides.

"Woah, woah, the bell does not dismiss you, I dismiss you." Ms. Dunn dictated. "Sit back down, I haven't given out the homework."

Everyone grumbled but returned to their seats; Ms. Dunn was notorious for giving out detention slips. I might've been imagining it, but she took extra long to hand out the worksheets. By the time she let us out the only people left in the hall were a couple of stragglers or kids who stayed after school for clubs.

I got my backpack out of my locker, and headed down the steps towards Ethan's middle school, but shook my head and started back in the direction of our apartment. I use to walk Ethan home from school, that is, until my parents realized I wasn't exactly reliable when it came to picking him up on time. It wasn't my fault I had Nazi teachers. But now my mom usually picked him up, and I was left to walk home by myself. I didn't even have anything to be mad about—the apartment was only a couple of blocks away from Goode.

"I'm home," I called when I walked through the door, kicking off my shoes and dropping my backpack on the floor. No one answered.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom studying architecture plans intensely. Her curly blonde hair was frizzy, and several strands were falling out of the bun on top of her head. The bags under her eyes were enough to tell that she'd been up all night working on them.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too mom." I grinned and looked through the fridge for something to drink. "Are there anymore cherry cokes?"

Someone belched from behind me and I wrinkled my nose. "I had the last one." I turned around to find my brother Ethan and his smug expression.

"Thanks, for burping in my face, that's what I really look forward to when I get home from school."

"Anytime," He said, ignoring my sarcastic comment.

I nodded my head towards my mom. "What's with her?"

"She's working, what do you think?"

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Earth, to mom, Ethan drank all of the cherry coke, I'm going to give him a swirly—better stop me." She still didn't respond. "Mom! There's a huge spider, kill it!"

She looked up at me, irritated. "I'm busy, and go pick up your backpack, I don't want to have to keep cleaning up after you."

I rolled my eyes and did what she said. It was never a good idea to challenge my mom. She grounded me as frequently as Ms. Dunn put me in after school clean up duty.

My mom and dad were your typical parents. Mom was the bad cop, dad was the good cop. Mom was usually the one to get mad at us, in our family it wasn't wait till your father gets home, it was wait till your mother gets home. My dad was such a pushover sometimes, maybe because he got into just as much trouble as we did when he was younger. But I was grateful that my parents didn't spoil me, I hated spoiled kids.

Later on my dad found me lying on my bed and throwing a tennis ball against my wall.

"Hey."

"Hey, dad."

"How was school?"

"_Wonderful_, I can't wait to go back Monday."

He laughed. "Yeah, well you just got to stick it out."

"Or you and mom could home school me and I could live at home forever and ever," I gave him a cheeky grin and tossed the ball to him.

"You'll have to take care of us when we get old, and can't go to the bathroom by ourselves." I gagged and he laughed some more.

"No way, I'll stick you guys in a home. Then I'll have the entire apartment all to myself."

"Get ready, we're going to go out to eat in about half an hour."

I groaned and flipped over backwards off of my bed. "Why?"

"Ethan made an A on his English test," I stared at him, my mouth agape.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Zoe, c'mon, you know how much harder he has to work because of his dyslexia."

"So? I have ADHD, and I never get special dinners." I muttered.

"Yes, but you also never get A's on your tests."

I huffed. "Well, if it wasn't obvious who the favorite was before…"

My dad shook his head. "30 minutes, or you can stay here and eat cold pizza."

"For your information cold pizza is delicious!" I called as he walked out of my room and shut the door.

I got up and walked into the bathroom that Ethan and I shared. We weren't a very wealthy family, but my parents could afford to give us separate rooms. It did sort of annoy me having to share one sink and mirror with my little brother, mainly because he was such a neat freak. He was already in there wetting his hair down, I stifled a laugh—he never could tame his curly blonde hair.

I caught him in a headlock before he could figure out I was standing there.

"Hey, princess."

He struggled against me. "Let go! You're going to mess up my hair!"

I grinned and gave him a wet-willy.

"Stop it!" He screamed and shoved me away.

"OK, OK, don't get your panties in such twist."

He stuck his tongue out at me before I went back into my room to put on some clean clothes. I didn't have very many clothes, mostly just jeans and t-shirts. My mom didn't like shopping, and neither did I, so I had just one dress and a few cute tops. Not that I ever wore them anyway.

I was probably the least dressed up of my family. Ethan wore khakis and a polo shirt, the stylish little twerp. My mom wore her typical corduroys, sweater, and clogs, my dad in a button up shirt and jeans. Then there was me, in my faded jeans and Montauk beach sweatshirt. I didn't really care though, I wasn't going to try and look fancy when I was going out to eat with my family.

"Where are we eating?"

"Carrabba's." My brother answered, I groaned.

"Oh my god, the waiters there are _so_ awkward."

He shrugged. "Who cares? Their food is delicious."

I shook my head as we walked out the door. "Spectacular."

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for any typos. Please review! **


End file.
